camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Morez
Personality I am a party animal who likes to have fun. I can be nice, but get on my bad side and don't expect your feelings to be spared. I have a history of stealing peoples boyfriends, but not purposely. Chicas be hating too hard, they need to learn to appreciate. The boys just love my latin spice and I can't help it. As LMFAO say I'm sexy and I know it. I can be cocky and bullheaded (stubborn) but hey I am almost always right. Oh, and I must warn you once I start to party I can't stop till the sun comes up the next morning... that's just how I am. Love me or hate me - me ama o me odia. History How They Met "I used to DJ at a salsa club and every night I'd watch the senoritas dance, but there was this one that moved her hips in the most desirable way and was always there. I couldn't resist I had to talk to her. So I asked my very close friend Paco to handle the music just for an hour, because I had to salsa with that hot mamasita. So I got on the dance floor show my moves and went up to ask her to dance. She told me no straight up. I felt completely stupid until she told me she didn't want to just dance with me she wanted to do more...Let's just say that that night lead to your making mija." That is the story my papa always told me when I asked how he and mamma met. 9 month after that meeting I was born and she left him. He was devastated, but kept me because I was the only thin left of hers. Growing Up I grew up in a small house in Trinidad, Cuba. It wan't very nice, because we didn't have much money.The nicest thing I owned was a gold locket necklace and the key on a thin gold chain bracelet. But, when I turned seven all of that changed, because my papa told me to pack my things because we were moving to America. I didn't want to, because all my friends were in Trinidad but, my dad said that he got a letter in the mail from my mother with a large check for us to came to the U.S. I thought we were gonna meet her there but she wasn't there, because my papa had lied. There was no note from my mother, he said he only told me that because he didn't want me to stay with my abuela in Cuban. This made me angry and my papa lost all my trust in him. After that nerve racking event I no longer cared nor listened and I now regret it. When I turned fourteen I experienced my first monster attack. You see my father and I were still on the waiting list to get a green card, so NSN came banging on our door at four a.m. It was a big surprised being dragged out of bed by my father telling me I had to run. But I still missed Cuba, people in New Orleans, Louisiana were mean to me and we were even more poor than we were in Cuba. So instead of going with my papa, I went and opened the door.Think of my surprise when it wasn't NSN, but something much worst. Two hideous Monsters screaming in my face, I was frozen with shock. I hadn't realized that I screamed until my dad came running in with a knife. I don't know what he saw , but what ever it was it caused him to push myself behind him. A big mistake on his part, because as soon as he tried to push them back their claws went right through his chest like butter. He had enough time to yell run, I wasn't gonna think twice about that. Getting To Camp I ran faster than I ever had before; bare foot on the horribly paved streets, not daring to run on the sidewalk where the oak trees make it so uneven you can't ride your bike on it.I could hear the things behind me I knew I wasn't gonna make it and right when they caught up to me my necklace and bracelet started acting funny. They started to light up and burn. I took them off and I threw them. When they were in the air they began to spin turning into a sword and shield suddenly landing in my hands. I never wielded a sword before but a sudden rage filled me, the thought of my father covered in blood dead covered in blood disgusted me. I ran right up to them and blacked out, but when I came back I was surrounded by gold dust no monster in site. Somehow I knew it wasn't a dream even though my necklace and bracelet showed no sign of being a sword and shield. I walked to the park near by and cried mourning my papa's death. I fell asleep and dreamt of a beautiful woman saying she got me help from a god with an "A" name and all I had to do was go to the cemetery a few blocks away there I could sleep. For what ever reason I trusted that woman in the dream and went to the cemetery, quickly falling asleep. When I woke up I wasn't in the cemetery any more. I don't even think I was in Louisiana. I stood up and found a letter saying that I need to find Camp Pyramid and there was a map. I found it a year later being two states away and having plenty of monsters attack me. But here I am now, waiting for my mother to claim me. Age 15 about to be sixteen :) Weapon Sword and shield Powers Offensive #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathetic connections with cats. Counselor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases children of Bast have the ability to take on the form of a cat for unlimited time. Traits #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night Relationships delete3.jpg|alicia|link=alicia morez delete2.jpg|alicia m/|link=alicia morez